Lightning Storm
Lightning Storm is the final and most powerful ability Cole MacGrath attains in inFamous. Acquired during Vengeance. The only downsides to it is that it continually drains energy, can't be made to return to Cole, and can't be used when something is blocking the sky. In addition, Cole needs to have both feet planted on a solid surface, meaning he can't use it when balancing on a wire or pole. Characteristics Cole calls down from the sky a storm of lightning that does massive damage to the surroundings, vehicles, and anyone in its path and continuously drains Cole's Battery Cores. He can use Lightning Storm until his battery cores are completely depleted, until he chooses to stop the attack, or if he moves the attack over the ocean, which it will automatically shut off. Lightning Storm's attributes are the opposite of Precision, a power that is all about accuracy; Lightning Storm is a trail of carnage carved by brute force. Wield this ability with caution: even though a band of enemies are quickly destroyed by it, the exploding cars and flying debris can easily injure passing bystanders, leading to a loss of Karma. It is very effective when encountered with large groups of enemies. The ability is used by holding down the Down button on the D-pad and "steering" the lightning with the PS3 controller's SIXAXIS tilt control. It can be steered to the sides or pushed forward, but not pulled back towards Cole. Advantages * This is the only attack Cole can use while using Polarity Wall. * This attack is a one-hit kill on any opponent (except Bosses and golems) or vehicle caught in its path. * This is the only attack where one can change the direction after activation without an upgrade or additional attack * It only takes one Battery Core to activate. * Golems can be killed in 2 or 3 hits by this move. ''.]] Restrictions * Because it requires open access to the sky, Lightning Storm cannot be used underground or if the opponent is under a bridge. * This move cannot be used over the Ocean and will automatically deactivate after doing so * One cannot activate Lightning Storm when Cole's feet are not firmly planted on a large flat surface, so it cannot be used while balancing on a wire, on the ledge or climbing a building. It won't also work on sloped roofs, either. * In inFamous 2, to prevent excessive use of Lightning Storm right from the start of the game, Lightning Storm can not be activated unless you have an Ionic Charge present. Trivia *John called this power "Lightning Strike" instead of "Lightning Storm." It isn't known if this mistake was accidental or intentional. * This is the second attack Cole can use while using the Polarity Wall. * If you choose to activate the Ray Sphere instead of destroying it towards the end of the game, you get black electricity with a red halo. When you use Lightning Storm with black and red electricity to the point of Evil Karmic Overload, it looks very choppy and broken up. If you are to the point where if you are as good as you can get with the activation of the Ray Sphere, it is significantly less choppy. * This was the only attack that can damage the city itself during InFamous. * When Lightning Storm shuts off, the player will always hear a clap of thunder in the background. * Also when one activates Lighting Storm, the city's lights turn off, only to come back on once deactivated, suggesting that Cole sucks the power right out of the city to be able to use this move, or that the sudden presence of a huge amount of electricity temporarily knocks out the city's power, similar to real life when the lights sometimes shudder during real lightning storms * Unleashing this attack while Cole is standing on a car will cause the car to explode, but instead of harming Cole, the car's explosion will launch Cole vertically in the air. Perhaps, as a consequence of a glitch, Cole will not be interrupted by the car's explosion and maintain his stance, even when in the air. * Ironically, it is one of the first powers seen in the story, yet Cole becomes aware of this power and gains control of it last. * In Infamous 2 they renamed Lightning Storm to Ionic Storm. * The Ionic Storm now seems to stay in one place. * The appearance of the ability in inFamous 2 looks much more like actual lightning, whereas in the previous game, the lightning looked, for want of better words, thick and straight. Category:Powers Category:Electromagetism Category:Weather Control